Stolen Heart
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Kellic. A summary of Kellin and Vic's relationship. One shot


I held Junior in my arms and smiled down at him. He smiled back. God, how he was like Kellin. His blue eyes, his smile, his singing voice. I cuddled into Kellin and his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and kissed him lightly. He kissed back and then kissed Junior's forehead.  
"Daddy, tell me about how you met Mommy."  
I smiled and kissed Kellin again.  
"Ok, baby boy."

-

When I was 12 years old, I first met you.

I walked into the school gates and stared at the unwelcoming building. Another new school. I prayed this wouldn't be like the old ones. As I walked in, someone pushed by me, setting the cuts on my shoulder stinging. Tears welled up and I carried on walking. I walked into my home room and say at the back. I stared into my lap and plugged my iPod in. I looked through my fringe at my class "mates". I wanted to scream. They were all the typical popular kids. I noticed one guy sitting on a desk in the middle. He had medium length brown hair, with a flipped fringe. His eyes were a soft but bright blue and he was wearing a leather jacket. He was laughing at something. I immediately felt attracted to him and I cursed. Great move, Vic, falling for the popular kid. He saw me and made his way over. He stuck his hand out and said something. I pulled my earbuds out.  
"S-Sorry, what did you say?"  
He grinned.  
"I'm Kellin."  
I shook his hand, praying my sleeve wouldn't roll up.  
"Vic."  
"You're accent." He sat on the desk in front of mine, cross-legged. "Where are you from?"  
"Mexico."  
He grinned wide. "That's awesome."  
I shrugged. "I guess."  
He winked. "Come and sit up with me."  
I looked down. "I'd rather stay here."  
"Huh, ok." He jumped up and turned around. "Hey, Turtle! Chuck me my stuff."  
He caught it easily then sat in the seat next to me. I smiled weakly and he winked again.

-

When I was 15 years old, you saved my life.

The jocks pushed me into the locker again. I screamed as my head hit it and I fell down sobbing. Someone's foot connected with my stomach and I wanted to throw up. I screamed and curled up, begging them to stop. They just carried on harder.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
I heard running footsteps as they ran. I stayed in the ball I was in.  
"Viccy?"  
I looked up at Kellin.  
"K-Kelly."  
He hugged me and I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back.  
"Let's get you to the nurse sweetie."  
He grabbed my bag and helped me up. I limped with him to the school nurse. The bell went.  
"Kelly go to class."  
"Nope. I'm making sure you're ok."  
I smiled weakly, grateful. He was one of the best friends ever. It killed me to think what I would do later. The nurse patched me off and sent us off to class.

I sat in art and slid the knife we were using up my sleeve before raising my arm.  
"Miss, may I please go to the toilet?"  
She nodded and I hurried off. I locked the cubicle and pulled the knife out. I pulled my sleeve up and slashed the knife across my wrist before I lost my courage. I did it again and again before I felt dizzy. I slid to the floor dropping the knife before leaning against the wall. This was it. The end. I heard someone open the door and I cursed. Someone started banging on the cubicle door.  
"Viccy please open the door."  
I was shocked to hear Kellin and my hand automatically reached up and unlocked the door. He stared at my wrist in shock before screaming and trying to stop the blood flow. I collapsed against him.

I woke up in hospital to see Kellin sobbing by my bedside.  
"K-Kelly?"  
"VICCY!"  
He threw his arms around me and sobbed.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."  
He smiled and kissed my cheek before laying on the bed next to me.

-

When I was 18, you made me yours.

"Ugh, Kelly I'm not going to Homecoming."  
"Why?"  
"I can't get a date."  
I looked down at the floor. We were sitting on the wall outside my garden.  
"We can go together. I haven't got a date either."  
I sighed. "You're not giving in are you?"  
"Nope, you're coming Viccy."  
I groaned. "Fine."  
He grinned and hugged me. "You're the best."

Kellin and I were getting ready in his bedroom when a car horn sounded. We looked out to see the other kids with a limo.  
"KELLIN!"  
He grinned at me. "Time to go."  
I pouted and he grabbed my arm dragging me downstairs. His parents took pictures if us before surrendering us to the others. Everyone looked at me with my shoulder length hair.  
"He's not coming."  
"He is." Kellin pulled me inside the limo and sat me on his lap. I smirked at the cheerleader and leant against Kellin.

Kellin stuck with me most of the night. A slow dance track came on.  
"Hey, Viccy, lets dance."  
I smiled. He was awesome.  
"Sure."  
He took my hand and lead me to the dancefloor. I laughed as he lead us round. I leant my head on his shoulder and smiled. He leant his head against mine as we spun round. I badly wanted to kiss him. He nipped my ear lobe.  
"Let's go for a walk."  
I nodded and he lead me out to the football pitch. He held my hand as we walked.  
"Viccy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I know you're gay."  
I stared at him.  
"H-how?"  
"You've never had a girlfriend in all the time I've known you and you always seem to be checking out guys."  
I looked down.  
"A-Are you gonna leave?"  
He lifted my head and kissed me.  
"I'm gay too hunny."  
I stared at him before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.  
"Be my boyfriend, Viccy?"  
I bit his bottom lip. "Of course, Kelly."

-

When I was 20 years old, I nearly lost you.

I sat around the table laughing with my little brother. It was rare I got time with my family. I hadn't seen Kellin in a few days but we didn't mind. I would see him tomorrow. I punched my brother as he made a joke and then my phone rang. I excused myself.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Vic Fuentes?"  
"Yes."  
"This is the San Diego memorial hospital. We're afraid Kellin Quinn has been hit by a car."  
I collapsed to my knees.  
"W-What?"  
Mike took the phone from me and started talking. I stared at the ground tears welling up.  
Kellin could be dying. I could lose him.  
Mike gave me my phone.  
"I'll drive you, bro."

I ran into Kellin's room. I stopped and stared at my baby laying on the bed, pale and thin. I sat next to him, clutching his hand.  
"I'm here, Kelly."  
His hand squeezed mine and I gently kissed him. I pulled back and smiled at his open eyes.  
"V-Viccy."  
"Hey."  
He smiled weakly and I lay next to him.  
"Don't ever leave me, Kelly."  
He shook his head and we fell asleep holding each other.

-

When I was 24 years old, you became mine.

I wiped my hands for about the millionth time on my jeans. Kellin was laid back on the picnic blanket, hands behind his head. He looked so cute.  
"Kelly?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"You know what today is?"  
"Our sixth anniversary."  
"Yep. I got you a present baby."  
He sat up immediately. "Oh?"  
I grinned. "Stand up."  
He did and I pulled the box out my pocket. I got on one knee.  
"Kelly, I love you so much." I opened the box. "Will you marry me?"  
He screamed and hugged me. "YES YES YES!"  
I laughed and slid the ring on his finger. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

-

When I was 26 years old, we tied the knot.

I stood by the altar with my brother. I was panicking. Kellin was late. Had he backed out?  
"He'll be here."  
"What if he doesn't show?"  
"Vic, the bride is always late."  
I grinned. "Yea."  
The music started and I spun round to see Kellin walking towards me. I smiled. He smiled back. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was in a pale blue suit to match his eyes and his hair had been straightened. I took his hand when his father offered me it.  
"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today..."

"Do you, Victor Fuentes, take Kellin Quinn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." I slid the ring on his finger and gently kissed his cheek.  
"Do you, Kellin Quinn, take Victor Fuentes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." He slid his ring on my finger.  
"I now pronounce you, man and man. You may kiss."  
I smiled and kissed Kellin, holding him close to me. He kissed back and I smiled as I heard our families cheering.

-

When I was 28 years old, we made the biggest decision of our lives.

Kellin hugged me and I smiled. Our ten year anniversary was today.  
"Baby, I didn't get you a present."  
I pouted and whined. "Why?"  
He smiled. He knew I didn't care as long as he was with me.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
I nodded.  
"I want a kid, Viccy."  
I stared at him.  
"I want us to be like a proper family."  
I continued staring.  
"Viccy?"  
I burst into laughter. "Oh hunny, of course we can have a child."  
He smiled and kissed me. "I know the perfect woman. She's called Katelyn. She does IVF."  
I nodded. "Talk to her and let's get our baby."

-

When I was 29 years old, we got our baby boy.

The phone rang and I groaned. I rolled over and grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Vic? It's Katelyn. The baby's coming."  
I shot upright. "We'll be right there."  
I hung up and shook Kellin awake.  
"We are gonna be parents!"  
He jumped out of bed, pulled clothes on and stared at me. I laughed and dressed quickly.

We rushed in to Katelyn's room, Kellin staring around.  
"Where is she?"  
She smiled. "The doctors are cleaning him up."  
He smiled. "Our baby girl, Vic." He stopped and looked at Katelyn. "Him?"  
"They misread the ultrasound."  
I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Oops. Ah well."  
The door opened and Kellin shot over. "Can I hold him?"  
I laughed as the doctor handed him to Kellin. I walked over.  
"Thank you Katelyn, so much."  
She nodded at me and the doctors took her off to recovery.  
"We need a name Viccy."  
I looked at him sitting down, holding our little boy's hand. His voice was hushed so he didn't wake him.  
"I have the perfect one."  
"What?"  
"Kellin Fuentes Junior."  
Kellin smiled.

-

I looked down at Junior to see him fast asleep. Kellin smiled and kissed me.  
"It's our anniversary soon."  
"Yea, our eighteenth."  
I nodded.  
"Viccy?"  
"Yes, Kelly?"  
"Could we have another baby?"  
I smiled. "Yes."  
I lay in my husband's arms, holding our little boy.  
I had the perfect family.


End file.
